


Marry Me a Little

by TupPillow



Series: The Schmico Chronicles [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Playful Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TupPillow/pseuds/TupPillow
Summary: “Forty-nine,” Nico mumbled. “This is so out of control.”“Maybe...we should just fly to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator.”Nico and Levi have been engaged for nearly a year. The only thing that's certain is the guest list is way too long.Then the phone rings.





	1. The Little Things You Do Together

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up after "Of Fathers, Brothers and Sons." Because that was written before the infamous Josh Sterman incident, this work doesn't mention it. So it's pretty much AU.
> 
> But -- very reluctantly -- I have changed Levi's mother's name to match the GA writers' decision to call her "Myrna." I much prefer my previous choice of "Rachel," but I bow to the canon on this point.
> 
> I've also decided to group "I Need to Talk to You About Something" and "Of Fathers, Brothers and Sons" and this piece as the series The Schmico Chronicles. Because each has a thread into the others. So why not?

“How many are we up to?”

“Uh…”

“Levi. _Levi_ …”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Just _tell_ me.”

“Okay, okay! It’s…”

“Dude!”

“Forty-nine! It’s forty-nine, Nico! _Okay?_ ”

Nico Kim closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. “We can’t possibly even _know_ that many people.” He opened his eyes and stared at Levi across the teak table. “Can we?”

Levi Schmitt slowly turned his laptop around to face Nico. “We do.”

Nico squinted at the Excel file, innocuously named “invite list,” glowing on the laptop. He shook his head.

“Forty-nine,” Nico mumbled. “This is so out of control.” He looked over at Levi, who smiled weakly and shrugged. Nico closed his eyes again and slumped in his chair.

Levi closed the laptop and got up. He padded over to Nico and stood behind him, lightly rubbing his fiance’s shoulders. The soft kneading elicited a low “hmmm” from Nico. Levi dropped his head on top of Nico’s.

“Maybe...we should just fly to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator.” Levi’s tone was soft and teasing. It made Nico smile, which Levi had intended. Nico reached behind his head and slid his hands over Levi’s. Then he swiftly pulled Levi around and onto his lap. Which made Levi smile, also as intended.

“I’m all for Vegas, babe,” Nico said. “Let’s book it.” Levi laughed and shook his head.

“Can you even _imagine_ what your parents would do to us if we did that?” Levi draped his arms around Nico’s neck. “Your dad…”

“I know, dude. Not to mention your _mom."_ Levi groaned and rolled his eyes in pure Schmitt drama, then he cocked his head.

“Do Koreans have curses?” Levi’s odd question made Nico blink in confusion. “Because Jews have curses,” Levi continued solemnly. “One good Jewish curse and we’d be doomed!” Nico snorted and pulled Levi into his chest. 

“No, babe, we don’t have curses.” Nico dropped to a whisper. “We have family assassins to take care of that.” Levi laughed for a moment, while Nico remained silent. Levi popped his head up.

“Wait...really?”

Nico’s face froze into disbelief at Levi’s reaction. Then he smirked. “Yeah, ancient Korean custom.” They stared at each other for a moment, until Nico couldn’t hold back and broke down laughing. Levi shot out of Nico’s lap and pointed an accusing finger.

“Not funny!” Levi turned and pouted his way to the futon, arms crossed in wounded dignity. The sight of which reduced Nico to helpless guffaws. Levi sat, indignant. “I’m so glad my being naive entertains you!”

Which made Nico slide out his chair onto the floor, face down and gasping for air between laughs.

“Oh no, you _didn’t!_ ” Levi jumped from the futon and started to walk around the prone figure on the floor. “I know someone who isn’t getting _anything_ tonight!” As Levi started to march into the hallway towards the bedroom, Nico grabbed his man’s right ankle.

“Says who?” Nico rumbled into the floor.

“Don’t _even!”_ Levi tried to pull his foot away from Nico’s vise-like grip. To no avail. Then Levi felt the slow stroking on the bottom of his foot -- the one place Levi Schmitt was unbearably ticklish. As Nico Kim knew only too well.

“Nico!” Levi squealed. "Stop!”

“I’m a Korean foot assassin. Resistance is futile.” Nico’s fingers started dancing on Levi’s foot.

“Stop! _Stop!!_ ” 

“Okay.” The fingers slowly slid their way up Levi’s calf, the hairs of which were wired to one spot: Levi’s dick.

“I swear to GOD Nico Kim…!” Levi’s voice was beginning to waver between two very different emotions. “If you don’t stop _right now_ \--”

Then the other hand worked it’s way up Levi’s left leg. And Levi’s gym shorts started tenting.

On his knees now, Nico slowly slid his hands up and down Levi’s legs from behind. Levi felt hot breath on the small of his back.

“Do... _not_...do...naugh…” Levi’s voice grew ragged. Then he felt his shorts being slowly pulled down his legs. The waistband snagged on his rapidly expanding cock. Nico tugged hard, and Levi's erection snapped back with a hollow thunk against his belly. When the shorts dropped onto his feet, he automatically stepped out of the puddled cloth on the floor. Nico slowly, slowly got up from the floor and hooked his hands under Levi’s faded Star Wars t-shirt, and pulled it softly up and over Levi’s head. Levi, his eyes half-open and his brain simmering in desire, heard the soft plop of the t-shirt as it hit the floor. And then the plop of Nico’s sweatshirt. And then he felt Nico’s running shorts slide down and off behind him.

When Nico’s lips burned into the back of Levi’s neck, he groaned. “So much for Jewish curses,” Levi whispered, as Nico pressed himself into Levi and the two of them walked into the bedroom in a horny daze.

***

“Nice way to change the subject.” 

“All that talk of Elvis impersonators got me really hot.”

“You’re an idiot.” Levi’s voice was tender. He stroked Nico’s legs as he lay with his back against Nico's chest in the bed. “I love you, I’m still going to marry you, but you’re an idiot.” Levi’s body jiggled as Nico chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, weaving his fingers into Levi’s and squeezing three times: their silent code for "I-love-you."

“Babe, what are we going to do?” Nico’s voice was soft, almost sorrowful. “We’ve been planning this for a year, and the list of people only gets bigger.” 

“I know. But we had to wait, right? I needed to get into the next stage of my residency, and you needed to --”

“Yeah. So, now you’re the prince of trauma -" at which Levi snorted "- and I’m on-staff. And all our families ever ask is --”

 _"When’s the wedding?_ ” Levi sighed deeply. He half-turned and snuggled his head into Nico’s chest. “Between your family and my family and everyone at the hospital, I’m amazed it’s only forty-nine.” Levi was silent for a moment, weighing his next move. He decided to dive in. “Have...you talked to your brother?” Levi asked quietly. He always walked carefully on the subject of Gio Kim. “I mean, since… you know…”

“Since his latest stint in rehab, you mean.” Nico’s voice was flat. “No. Mom said he was doing okay, but it might be better to leave him alone for awhile.” Now it was Nico’s turn to sigh. “Fine by me.”

‘“Nico, I don’t want to upset you. You know that.” Levi raised his head to look at Nico, who didn’t meet his gaze. “But he should be included. Even with all the crap that’s happened over the years, he’s still your brother.”

“Now you sound like my dad.” Nico turned his head away. 

“Nico…”

“Look.” Nico turned back, his eyes fixed hard on Levi’s. “I know who he is. And all the crap that surrounds him. You don’t need to remind me.” Levi started to pull away, but Nico held onto him. “Levi, babe, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be an asshole. But our wedding day -- it means everything to me. The thought that Gio might do something to fuck it up…” Nico trailed off. “It’s my worst nightmare.”

“You mean, like, oh...I don’t know...pulling the wedding cake off the table on top of him? How could that ever -- wait! I know someone who did that. _Me!_ At the Karev’s reception! In front of, like, a _billion people!_ ” 

“Yeah...I heard about that.”

“Who _didn’t?_ ” Levi twisted out of Nico’s arms and got onto his knees. He gently slid his hands onto Nico’s chest. “My point is, you can’t control everything at a wedding. When my cousin Aaron married Nina, he got so nauseous when they lifted his chair during the hora, he puked all over the floor.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“No! Nina almost filed for divorce the same day!” Levi slapped Nico’s chest for emphasis.

“Dude, that’s messed-up.” Nico pulled Levi into him and kissed him. “Was it a Jewish curse?”

“No. I think the chicken salad was bad.”

“Now who’s the idiot?” Nico kissed Levi again.

Then Levi’s phone went off with the _boing-boing_ ringtone; his mom was calling.

"What time is it?" Nico asked as Levi slid his phone off the nightstand. Levi squinted at the pulsing screen. 

"Twelve-thirty." Levi looked at Nico, his face apprehensive. "She never calls this late."

"Answer it." Levi pressed the screen. 

"Hey, mom." Nico watched Levi listen for moment. "No, it's fine. We were up. What? Okay." Levi put the phone to his chest. He looked at Nico, confused. "She wants me to put her on speaker." Nico frowned, confused as well. Levi shrugged. He pulled the phone away, squinted again, then touched the screen. It beeped. "Okay, mom. You're on."

"Okay, sweetie. Can you both hear me?"

"Yes," they sang out together. Nico followed with "Hey, Momma Schmitt."

"Oh, hi, Nico! How are you?" Levi rolled his eyes. Nico made a face at him.

"I'm good, I'm good. Uh, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to be calling so late but…" Levi and Nico heard Myrna sigh. Then...silence.

"Mom," Levi said, a touch of exasperation in voice, "what's up?" The silence continued. "Mom!" Nico shot a look at Levi, who dialed his annoyance back a bit. "Mom, are...are you okay?"

"Levi, I - I'm not sure how to tell you this." Even through the tinny speaker, they could tell she was upset. Levi swung his legs around and sat on the side of the bed. Nico instinctively swung his legs around Levi and wrapped his arms around him protectively. 

"Mom, for god's sake, just tell me! _Are you alright?_ "

"Levi, I'm fine! It's…" Myrna seemed unable to get the words out.

"Mom! _Please!_ What's going on?" Now there was real fear in Levi's voice.

"Levi - it's...your father. He...Levi...he's alive."

For a moment, Levi thought he hadn't heard his mother correctly. He snapped his head around to look at Nico. The stunned look on Nico's face confirmed Levi had heard it right.

"Levi? Levi! Did you hear me?" Myrna Schmitt's voice sounded tight and concerned on the speaker. "Levi! _Did you hear me?"_

Levi felt dizzy, his eyes unfocused. He heard himself say, "Yes," as if from a distance.

"Levi...sweetheart...there's something else."

"What?" Levi croaked out, as his throat tightened and his ears began to ring.

"He's dying. And he wants to see you."

And Levi Schmitt fainted dead away into Nico Kim's arms.


	2. Someone Is Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked.
> 
> Levi looked up with a short, unhappy laugh. “What do you think?”
> 
> “Sweetie, I wasn’t sure what I should do.” 
> 
> There's got to be a morning after.

As she gently placed the steaming cup of coffee down on her kitchen table, Myrna Schmitt looked at the bent figure of her son in his chair: head bowed, fingers absently scratching the well-worn wood. She sat next to him, and covered his right hand with her own. He looked up at her, his eyes red-rimmed and so full of pain that it took all her strength to keep her own tears at bay.

“Sweetheart,” she said, more whisper than voice. “Sweetheart.”

Levi Schmitt stared at his mother, silent. Then he dropped his gaze back to the table. Myrna looked up to the kitchen doorway, where Nico Kim was leaning, arms crossed, his face locked in an expression of worried concern. Myrna turned back to Levi.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked.

Levi looked up with a short, unhappy laugh. “What do you think?”

“Sweetie, I wasn’t sure what I should do.” Myrna’s voice wavered as Levi dropped his head again. “When they called me, my first thought was to wait to tell you. Then, who knows, they might have tried to reach you at the hospital. I couldn’t risk that.” Myrna gripped Levi’s hand tightly. “And I wanted to make sure Nico was with you when you found out.” She looked up at Nico again. Nico gave her an almost imperceptible nod in return. “I just didn’t know what to do,” Myrna repeated.

“You did the right thing,” Nico said. He uncrossed his arms and walked to the table, crouching beside Levi. “Babe,” he said softly. “Babe, look at me.” Levi raised his head. Nico gently slid a hand behind Levi’s neck, and drew his head in. “I think you should call in today. I can talk to Bailey and --”

“No.” Levi’s voice was low, but firm. “I need to go to work today.”

“Levi…” Nico trailed off.

“Sweetie, maybe Nico’s right,” Myrna said. “You’ve hardly slept, and --”

“I _said,_ I’m going to work today.” Now Levi’s voice had an edge of anger. “Okay? Is that _okay_ with everybody?” Levi pulled away and slid the coffee into his hand, turning away from the two of them. Nico sighed and stood up. His eyes cut to the kitchen clock.

“I have a department meeting in half an hour.” Nico looked at Myrna, then nodded his head toward the doorway. Myrna slowly rose from her chair. 

“Levi, I’m going to walk Nico out.” She paused a moment. When Levi did not turn around, she walked carefully out of the kitchen. Nico bent down and kissed Levi on the top of his head. He slid his hand onto Levi’s shoulder and squeezed three times. “I’ll catch up with you later, babe.” Levi raised his right hand and covered Nico’s. Then Nico felt the three squeezes he’d been waiting for. He leaned in and whispered, “I’ll see you at work.” He turned and disappeared through the doorway.

###

Myrna was waiting for him by the open front door. Nico grabbed his backpack from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. As he turned, he was surprised when Myrna slid into his arms for a hug. 

“Thank you for bringing him here,” Myrna said. Her raspy voice betrayed a lack of sleep. “Thank you for everything, Nico.”

It was still a kind of new sensation to Nico, hugging Myrna Schmitt. But he felt relieved, in an oddly happy way. He patted Myrna’s back, then pulled away.

“You _did_ do the right thing, Momma Schmitt.” Nico tried to sound as reassuring as he could. “I’m glad you wanted me to be there with him when you told him.” Nico left out the part about Levi passing out in his arms. She had enough to deal with at the moment. “Did the hospice -- did they say how much time his dad has left?” Myrna shook her head.

“Oh, you know how these places are,” she said. “They really didn’t want to talk to me. They just wanted to know how to get in touch with Levi. I wasn’t about to give them his number. Apparently Hal --” Myrna’s voice caught in her throat. The name was clearly hard for her to speak. “Hal gave them my name, since he had no idea where Levi might be. Lucky me, I’m the only Myrna Schmitt in Seattle.” She tried to smile. And failed.

“Listen,” Nico’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I still think he should call in. Maybe you can convince him.”

“Me?” Myrna’s low chuckle had a whiff of exasperation. “I’m the _last_ person he’d listen to. He’s stubborn when he’s made up his mind.” This time Myrna managed a smile. “Maybe you’ve noticed.” Nico smiled in return.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” His phone gave a soft chime in his pocket. “I have to go. Check in with me later, okay?” Myrna nodded. And then, in one small, swift movement, she placed her hands on Nico’s face and pulled his head towards her, delivering a soft kiss on his forehead. Something she had never done before. Nico felt his heart expand in his chest.

“Be safe, sweetie,” Myrna said quietly. Then she turned and walked slowly back to the kitchen.

It wasn’t until he had turned out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital that it hit him: for the first time, Myrna called him “sweetie.” Nico pushed his tears away with the heel of his hand as he drove off.

###

The kitchen was empty. And the door to the basement ajar.

Of course he went down there, Myrna thought as she looked at the pale light glowing up from the basement. _Of course._ Levi’s coffee sat abandoned and cold on the table. She swept up the cup and took it to the sink. Then she gripped the edge of the counter, trying fiercely to keep her emotions in check.

This isn’t about you, she told herself. This is about Levi. Hal Schmitt had died in her mind long ago. But the effect on her son -- that’s what was agonizing. And now all that pain, all that heartbreak she knew Levi had kept in check for all these years threatened to burst out --

“Mom?” Levi’s muted voice floated up from the basement. “Are you up there?”

Myrna took a deep breath. Then she turned towards the door. _This isn’t about you._

“I’ll be right down, Levi.” Myrna turned back to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She was going to need it.

###

As she came down the short steps, sipping her coffee, she saw him on the faded couch. He was turning one his old Star Wars figures over in his hands. Which one was it? She stopped at the foot of the stairs and squinted.

Luke Skywalker.

Myrna quietly walked over and sat next to her son. He continued to stare blankly at the figure, turning it over and over again. Finally, Myrna reached out and put her hand on top of his. Levi turned his head and asked the question she knew was coming, the one she dreaded because she had no answer.

“Why?” Levi’s voice started to crack. _“Why?”_

“Oh, sweetheart.” Myrna put her cup on the carpet and took her son into her arms. She cradled him as he started to cry. “I don’t know, Levi. I don’t know.” Levi’s sobs were muffled against her. As she held him, every version of him flashed through her mind’s eye, like a sped-up film: the sweet little boy, the awkward teenager, the young man so desperate to be a doctor -- all of them tumbled together in her head. And at every turn, she had always managed to find the right thing to say, the magic words to comfort her son in his need. At least, she always thought she had.

Now there was just sound of Levi crying in the dimly-lit basement of his childhood, with his mother rocking him silently in her arms. She had no words; she just held him as he wept.

###

Upstairs by the front door, Levi Schmitt’s backpack, flung carelessly into a empty corner when he had arrived an hour earlier, began to chirp. His phone, tucked in its usual outside pocket, lit up with an unfamiliar caller ID: Tacoma Hospice Care. After five chirps, the phone went silent.

The call had gone to voicemail.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	3. You Could Drive a Person Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen,” Taryn said, leaning in, “you guys need some help.” Nico and Levi looked up at her, puzzled. “With the wedding, I mean. And I think I know just the guy."
> 
> Life gets a little more complicated for Doctors Kim and Schmitt.

_“Hello, Doctor Schmitt. My name is Shannon Grooms. I’m a social worker at Tacoma Hospice Services. I’m calling in regard to your father, Harold Schmitt. If you could please return my call at your earliest convenience, I would really appreciate it. My number is --”_

Press 6. Next message.

_“Hello, Doctor Schmitt, this is Shannon Grooms again at Tacoma Hospice Services. I left you a message a couple of days ago regarding your father, Harold Schmitt. I do need to speak with you at your earliest convenience. If you could return my call --”_

Press 6. Next message.

_“Doctor Schmitt, this is Shannon Grooms at Tacoma Hospice Services. I’ve left a couple of messages for you over the last week and I really do need to speak with you. If you could please return --”_

Press pound. End of messages.

Levi Schmitt glared at his phone and sighed. Dropping it down on the cafeteria table, he covered his face with his hands. 

Go away, he thought. Just go the fuck away, Shannon Grooms.

“How’s it going, Doctor Fantastic?” Casey Parker appeared next to the table, tray in hand. Levi spread his fingers and looked out at Casey, slowly shaking his head. “Wow. That good, huh?” He sat, and began pushing his salad greens around with his fork. “What’s up?”

“Another message.” Levi dropped his hands and tapped his phone.

“From the hospice?”

“Yep.” Now Levi was spinning the the phone on the table idly, to Casey’s annoyance. He put his hand out, smothering it. 

“Dude, seriously. Stop. That won’t make the messages go away.” 

“I _know_ that.” Levi leaned back, his glare now targeting the cafeteria ceiling.

“Hey -- ooh, someone’s in a mood.” Taryn Helm sidled up to the table with her own tray.

“I’m _not_ \-- in a _mood._ ” 

Casey shot Taryn a look and whispered, “Big mood.” Taryn smiled and sat.

“Would you two _please_ stop! Okay?”

“Oh, chill out, Doctor Schmitt.” Taryn started cutting into her grilled chicken. “You’re ruining the whole _ambiance_ of our dining experience.”

“Really? Am I?” Levi smiled in spite of himself. Taryn beamed to Casey.

“See? Big mood averted.” She took a bite of chicken and waved her fork.

“He got another message from the hospice.” Casey glanced at Taryn. She chewed and swallowed.

“Oh, shit, Levi. I’m sorry.”

"Have you called them back?" Casey's question hung in the air for a long moment. 

Taryn shook her head. "You haven't, you?"

Levi snapped forward in his chair. "What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, my dad abandoned his family and everyone thought he was dead for twenty years. Not interested.' Or what?”

Taryn sighed. ‘Well, I guess you could tell them that. It’s hella rude, but, you know, _direct._ ”

Casey put down his fork. “Have you talked to your mom about it some more?”

Levi nodded. “She said she’d support whatever decision I made.” Levi picked up his phone, staring at the dark screen. “Guys, I’m stuck. I mean, really, really stuck.” Levi’s voice tightened. “I don’t know what to do.”

Taryn eyes cut to Casey’s. He shook his head. “Okay,” she asked, “what does Nico think?”

“About what?” Nico Kim asked as he walked up behind them. Taryn started.

“Damn! That’s creepy, dude!” Nico gave her a frown. “Uh, I mean, _Doctor Kim_.” Nico continued to stare. “Sorry, but you just -- materialized.” Nico pulled up a chair and sat beside Levi.

Levi smiled in relief, seeing Nico. Then the smile faded. “I got another message,” Levi said. “From her.”

Nico put his hand on Levi’s. “Babe, you’re going to have to call her back at some point. You’ve got to tell them something.” Nico gently rubbed his fingers on the back of Levi’s hand. Levi nodded silently.

“So...on a totally different subject,” Taryn used a fresh tone. “How are the wedding plans going?”

Nico shook his head. “Nowhere fast. Not since -- all this happened.”

“Listen,” Taryn said, leaning in, “you guys need some help.” Nico and Levi looked up at her, puzzled. “With the wedding, I mean. You’re both crazy busy here, and you’ve got this added layer of crap on top of everything else.” She pulled back. “Wait. Sorry. I didn’t mean that your dad was, like, _crap_ , or anything. I mean --”

“I _know_ what you mean, okay?” Levi’s exasperated look caused Casey to smile.

“I’m just saying, you could get someone to help plan the wedding while you deal with this thing.” Taryn grinned. “And I think I know just the guy.”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“He did my cousin Ariana’s wedding last year. He’s awesome!”

“So...he only does same-sex weddings?” Nico sounded doubtful.

“No! He does all kinds. I mean, yeah, he’s gay, but he’s done straight weddings, gay weddings, you name it. He’s very good. And very in-demand.”

“And very expensive, right?” Levi shook his head. “We can’t afford a Kardashian wedding.”

“Uh, _no_.” Taryn wrinkled her nose. “He’s great about working within budgets. My cousin isn’t a Kardashian, Levi. And he did a great job for her and Lana.”

Levi turned and looked at Nico. “What do you think?” Nico shrugged.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to talk to him,” Nico said slowly. He turned to Taryn. “What’s his name?”

Taryn blanked for a moment. “Uh…”

“You don’t know his _name?_ ” Levi was incredulous.

“I do,” Tayrn insisted. “Wait...Billy! Billy DuShane!” She smiled triumphantly.

“That sounds like a porn name,” Casey said quietly. Every head at the table snapped to him. He shrank back a bit. “I mean, it _kinda_ does.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Real helpful, Parker.” Tayrn glared at him. She turned back to Levi and Nico. “I know I have his contact info. I’ll text it to you.” She rose to go. “And _you_ ,” she pointed her tray at Casey, “I’ll deal with later.” She turned and bustled off.

Nico’s phone chimed softly. He pulled it out of his pocket for a quick glance. “I have to go, too. Hip replacement in twenty minutes.” Nico gently brought Levi’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” Levi nodded, giving Nico’s hand three quick squeezes. Nico rose to go, then turned to Casey Parker. “Dude. Seriously, _porn_ name?”

“Don’t you think?” Casey asked.

“If it were like ‘Dirk Ramrod’ or something, maybe.” Nico’s authoritative tone caused Casey and Levi to stare at him in astonishment. Nico caught their looks and spluttered. “Uh, I mean, not like I would know, or that that’s a real porn name or…” He trailed off. “Uh, gotta go.” He wheeled and walked away. Casey and Levi turned to each other for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

***

“This is a good idea, right?”

Nico’s question stopped Levi as he was setting up the teak table with glasses and a bottle of sparkling water. He looked up at Nico.

“Sure. I mean, he’s just coming over to see if we’re down with what he can do for us. It’s not like were locked into anything.” Levi smiled. “You’re still not okay with this, are you?”

“I don’t know.” Nico sighed. “It just seems...weird.”

“What does?”

“Hiring someone to plan a wedding. I mean, shouldn’t we be able to do this on our own?”

Levi walked slowly to Nico, sliding his arms around his neck. “We’re doctors, Nico. Really, really good doctors.” Nico gave Levi a crescent of a smile. “I know you went to a much fancier med school than me, but I doubt wedding planning was part of your curriculum.” Nico’s smile broadened. “Or maybe it was?” Levi rose up and kissed Nico lightly. “I mean, Stanford Med is pretty fancy.”

“Shut up,” Nico growled, as he leaned in for a much longer kiss. Levi pulled away after a moment.

“Hey, no funny stuff! I really don’t want to greet our wedding planner with --” Levi looked down between them -- “ _obvious_ excitement.”

Nico pulled Levi back to him. “Talk Elvis impersonators to me,” he whispered to Levi’s ear.

“Stop!” Levi squirmed out of Nico’s arms. “I’m serious!” Nico sighed.

“Okay. We’ll pick this up -- later.” Levi gave his man a tight smile.

“ _If_ you behave.” Levi turned back to the glasses on the table. A moment later, he felt Nico’s body behind him, arms wrapping around him. “Nico, _dammit_ …”

“Shh.” Nico breathed into Levi’s ear. “Hey. You didn’t tell me what happened when you called Shannon Grooms today.” Levi was silent. “You promised me you’d call her. Did you?”

“I got her voicemail. I left a message and said I’d call her first thing tomorrow.” Levi slid his hands over Nico’s arms. “Am I a coward?” Levi’s voice was small and quiet.

“No, babe,” Nico said softly. “You’re not a coward. You’re one of the bravest people I know.” Levi spun around in Nico’s arms, his eyes suddenly full. Nico gently brushed his cheek with one thumb. “You are. And I’m right here beside you.” Levi leaned his head into Nico’s chest, as Nico ran a soft hand down Levi's back. 

The stillness was broken by three sharp knocks on the door.

“That’s him.” Levi pried himself away from Nico, and brushed away the tears with the back of his hand. “Shit! Do I look okay?” Nico smiled.

“More than okay, Doctor Schmitt.” He reached out for Levi’s hand. Levi slid his fingers in-between Nico’s. They simultaneously squeezed each other’s hand three times. And laughed.

They turned and walked to the door. After a quick look at each other, Nico opened it.

Standing before them was a tall, lean man of uncertain age. His dazzling gold-rimmed glasses had rose-tinted lenses, which contrasted sharply with his dark, luminous skin. The red velvet jacket was followed by multi-colored harem pants that billowed out around the legs. The look was finished off by purple alligator shoes. He reached for his glasses and took them off in a grand sweep.

“Doctors Kim and Schmitt, I presume?” The voice was low, musical and commanding. Nico and Levi, struck momentarily mute, just nodded. “I’m Billy DuShane, and I am _so_ pleased to meet you!” He offered his hand, his pinky finger ringed in riot of gold and red stones. Nico silently reached out and took the hand, followed by Levi.

“Well, I see you two are the _chatty_ types.” Billy gave them a sly smile. “May I?” Billy indicated the apartment interior.

Nico and Levi snapped out of their stunned silence. 

“Oh! Yeah, sure,” Levi finally said. “Please, come in.” Billy picked up a large portfolio that had been leaning against his leg. 

“You are _too_ kind.” Billy DuShane swept between them into the apartment. As he passed, Nico and Levi turned and gave each other a wide-eyed look of disbelief, as the door swung shut with a thunk.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me longer than I expected to finish this chapter. I hope you like it.


	4. Side by Side...by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got blindsided, Levi.”
> 
> “I did, too!” Levi sat up and ran his fingers through his bedhead. “I swear, I had no idea! His website didn’t say anything about...about --”
> 
> Levi and Nico...and Billy DuShane. It's going to be a bumpy night.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and those who have yet to decide! Welcome to Mimosa’s Cabaret in fabulous Capitol Hill! Mimosa’s is proud to bring to the stage, one of Seattle’s legendary performers. Our very special guest, the one, the only, _Miss Cathedra DeVine!”_

The burning spotlight snapped on to the center of the small, darkened stage. Her back to the audience, she was wrapped in a red sequined dress, dripping with crystal fringe. Her arms hugged her shoulders. The crowd’s response was a roar of pure love. Slowly, she turned to face the audience. Her face was a mask of aloofness. The wig, the makeup -- everything combined to make her a totem of haughty perfection. She stepped forward to the mic as the recorded music ramped up her intro. She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_“And I am telling you,_

_I’m not going…”_

Levi Schmitt paused the video on his phone, yanking the air pods out of his ears. He quietly put the phone down on the teak table. He put his face into his hands.

It was 4 am.

His father was dying.

Nico was sleeping the sleep of exhaustion in their bed.

Their wedding plans were still in limbo.

And their would-be wedding planner had two names. Billy DuShane. 

And Cathedra DeVine.

***

"This is _charming_. Really. So charming." Billy swept the apartment with eyes trained not to miss a detail. 

"Thanks. We, uh, haven't really spent a lot of time on it." Levi's apologetic tone caused Nico to give him some side-eye. Levi smiled wanly. 

"Well, you're very busy doctors, I'm sure." Billy smiled as he helped himself to a glass of sparkling water. "May I?"

"Oh, sure! Please, help yourself!" Levi's tone switched to overeager, causing Nico to stare at the ceiling as if it would make all of...this...just go away.

Billy sipped his water and watched Nico with a studied calm. "Doctor Kim, I understand you're an orthopedic surgeon." Billy's question forced Nico to look at him. As he intended. 

"Yes." Nico's one-word answer was clipped.

"That must be _so_ fascinating." Another deliberate sip. "Putting broken people back together again." Billy smiled again.

"It's...a little more complicated than that." Nico's reply was polite, his thin smile, chilly.

A short and thick silence followed. 

"So…" Levi tried a new tact. "Tayrn Helm told us what a great job you did with her cousin's wedding!" Billy turned to Levi, his eyes dancing.

"Such a lovely couple! It was a joy to work with them." Billy opened the large portfolio he'd put in the table. He turned some pages, then swiveled it towards Levi and Nico. He pointed to a few glossy pictures. "This is a bit of of the reception. There's more on my website."

Nico craned his head to look at the pictures. Then, as Levi started turn the page, Nico stopped him.

"Wait." Nico's tone caused Levi to look at him, his face a silent question. "Who's...that?" Nico pointed at a shot with a sequined-studded woman at a mic in front of the wedding band.

"Oh," Billy answered with a throaty chuckle, "they wanted Cathedra for a couple of songs." Levi and Nico looked up at Billy blankly.

"Who's...Cathedra?" Levi's quiet question hung in the air.

Billy stared at Nico and Levi in silence for a long moment. Then he spun the portfolio around again and closed it. "Oh, my _goodness_ ," Billy said, drawling out "goodness" with a vengeance. "Doctors Kim and Schmitt, we need to...chat."

***

“Hey. _Hey._ ”

Nico’s voice was soft, but insistent. Levi’s eyes opened, unevenly. He blinked to bring the towel-clad Nico into fuzzy semi-focus.

“What…? Wait, what time is it?” Levi pulled himself up in the bed. His body felt like dead weight.

“It’s 6:30. I got paged.” Nico bent down and kissed Levi lightly, then turned and slid the towel from his body as he walked to the dresser.

“Nice view,” Levi said sleepily. Nico turned to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Don’t be cute.”

“I’m always cute. At least, that’s what you’ve told me.” Levi flung the bedsheet away from himself and stretched his naked body out on the bed. “What’s the page?”

Nico turned as he pulled on his briefs. “It’s a shattered pelvis. Probably a fall and --” Nico stopped when he saw Levi. “ _Dude._ I don’t have time for a snack.” Now Levi smirked back.

“Can’t Link cover?” Levi put his arms behind his head.

“No.” Nico walked to the bed and snapped the sheet back over Levi. “What time are you on today.”

Levi sighed. “Eight.” He slowly pulled the sheet down again. “Are you sure Link can’t cover?”

“Dude!” Nico whipped the sheet back over Levi, then sat on it. Levi sighed again.

“Fine.” He reached for Nico’s arm. “We need to talk about last night. Not now, but --”

“I know.” Nico looked at Levi, then touched his face. “I was kind of a dick, wasn’t I?” Levi remained silent. Nico rose and went to the closet, rummaging for pants and shirt. “I got blindsided, Levi.”

“I did, too!” Levi sat up and ran his fingers through his bedhead. “I swear, I had no idea! His website didn’t say anything about...about --”

“ _Cathedra DeVine?_ ” Nico’s tone was scornful. “I’m sure it didn’t.” Nico pulled on a pair of khakis as he reached for a shirt.

Levi rolled out of the bed and pulled on the gym shorts he’d left on the floor. He shuffled over to Nico and hugged him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said quietly. ‘I’ve should’ve checked him out more -- thoroughly.” Nico was silent. “But...does it matter if he’s this -- other person? It’s not like he’ll be in chiffon and feathers doing the wedding -- “

“He’s not doing the wedding.” Nico’s tone was flat. He turned to face Levi. “Dude, seriously? I tell my parents a drag queen is our _wedding planner?"_ Nico snorted. “I don’t think so.” Nico pulled away. “I need to go.” He finished buttoning the shirt and grabbed his shoes from the floor. As Nico looked up, he saw Levi turn away and sit on bed, studying the carpet. "Hey." Nico's voice was quiet. Levi's gaze remained down. Nico sighed. He walked to the bed and sat.

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay?" Nico put a soft hand on Levi's leg. "But -- "

Levi turned to Nico and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize to me." Levi took a breath. "But you might think about apologizing to Billy." Nico blinked in disbelief. He pushed himself off the bed.

"I…" Nico tried and failed to finish the thought. "You should call Shannon Grooms back before you leave. See you at work." Nico disappeared through the bedroom door. A moment later, Levi heard the apartment door open and close. He flopped back onto the bed. After a moment, he turned to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. After a few swipes, he found the number he wanted. He pressed Call. Two rings and then he heard a soft, deep, "Hello."

"Mister DuShane? Hey, it's Levi Schmitt. I'm sorry, I know it's really early but...do you have time to talk?"

***

The silence was deafening. 

Billy folded his hands on the table, coolly assessing Levi and Nico’s reaction to what he'd just told them. Levi and Nico exchanged a nervous look.

“So…” Levi began, “this is...really...uh...interesting to know.”

Billy smiled. “I’m glad you find it... _interesting_.”

Levi cleared his throat. “So, um, how long have you -- “

“Been doing drag?” Billy’s tone was playful. “Ever since I discovered my mama’s make-up kit in her bedroom.” Nico closed his eyes. Billy continued. “But if you’re asking me how long I have been a _professional_ drag queen, then the answer is almost twenty years.” Levi cut his eyes to Nico, who kept his eyes closed. Bad sign.

“I’ve cut back on my performing schedule as the wedding business has expanded. Now I rarely perform unless it’s for charity. Or special requests, like a -- wedding.” 

Nico opened his eyes. “What kind of charities?”

“I do a lot for work for the Trevor Project and P-Flag. You know about those?”

“Yes.” Nico’s response was short and cold.

“Oh, yeah, those are great organizations!” Levi tried desperately to lighten the leaden atmosphere around the table. He turned to Nico. “We’ve been to a couple of fundraisers --”

“Look,” Nico said to Billy, cutting Levi off mid-sentence. “I’m sure your -- performing -- does a lot of good for some good causes.” Nico folded his arms. “But, I’m sorry, this is just a little -- a little -- “

“Odd? Strange? _Off-putting?_ ” Now Billy’s tone turned cold. He and Nico stared at each across the table. “It’s unfortunate you feel that way, Doctor Kim.”

And then Levi’s phone lit up and chirped. He started to silence it, then froze. The called ID displayed “Grooms, Shannon.” Levi jumped up.

“I’m -- I’m so sorry. I have to take this.” Levi turned and hurried into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Nico and Billy facing off across the table. Nico sighed, then slowly rose. 

“I think we need to call it a night.” Nico turned toward the bedroom door. Levi’s muffled voice seeped around the edges. Nico turned back to Billy. “Levi has -- we have a personal situation we’re dealing with right now.”

“Ah.” Billy rose and slid the portfolio off the table. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I’ll get the door for you.” Nico moved towards the apartment door. Billy put out a hand to stop him.

“I think I’m able to find my way out.” Billy turned, then stopped. He slowly turned back to face Nico.

“So what exactly _is_ your problem with me, Doctor Kim? Am I just a wee bit _too_ gay for you?”

Nico breathed in sharply. “Look, I don’t have an issue with you personally.” 

Billy reared back. “Oh my, so I shouldn’t take it _personally_ that you’ve treated me like a radioactive turd from the moment I walked in here?”

“Hold on _just_ a minute --”

“No, Doctor Kim, I will _not_.” Billy stepped in to Nico. “Let me tell you something, Doctor Kim. You and me, we have a lot more in common than you'd like to think.” Nico started to speak, but Billy held up a hand and continued. “Excuse me, let me finish. We are both members of a community that likes to think all the colors of the rainbow are included. But we - you and me - we know better, don't we? My black face and your Asian face, not always so welcomed by our gay brothers and sisters. Are we?” 

Nico narrowed his eyes and remained silent.

“So we do what we have to make our way. You may use,” Billy gestured to Nico's hands, “scalpels and stitches. I may use," Billy waved his hand over his coat, "fashion and fabulousness. But at the end of the long gay day, it's the same story. Finding some way to fit in. Finding our place in the rainbow. Am I right?”

Nico shook his head and smiled tightly.

“You don’t know me,” Nico said with a quiet edge to his voice, “You don’t know _anything_ about me.” 

Billy drew himself up and put his rose-and-gold glasses back on, pushing them up with his middle finger. “I know internalized homophobia when I see it, Doctor Kim. And it’s not something I choose to do business with.” For a tense moment, they stared at each other. Then Nico pushed past Billy and yanked open the apartment door.

“Not one of your better performances, _Miss DeVine_.” Nico's face was hard and cold. “Have a good evening.”

Billy swept past Nico. “Pleasant dreams, Doctor Kim,” he said as he sailed out the door. Nico slammed it shut. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Nico thought savagely to himself. He spun away from the door. And saw Levi standing in the hallway, phone in hand, a stricken look on his face.

Nico reached out to Levi as he began to walk towards him. "Babe, listen. I --"

Levi turned and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Nico stopped dead, put his hands on his hips, looked down at floor and whispered a quiet, heartfelt " _Fuck!_ " He took two deep breaths, went to the door and knocked softly. "Babe? Can I come in?"

After a long moment, the door opened slowly. Levi reached out a hand and pulled Nico inside. The door swung shut behind him with a quiet click.

***

"Yes, Doctor Schmitt, it is early. _Lordy_ , it's early. But, yes, Doctor Levi Schmitt. I have time to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	5. Sorry-Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi, sometimes the people we’re closest to, the people we hold dearest, have struggles they can’t tell us.”
> 
> Levi and Nico comes to terms with some basic issues. With a little help from a friend.

So here it was, the door. 

It was just a door. Smooth, tan, commercial-looking. All he had to do was push the handle and open it. Simple. Easy.

He could hear the low hum of traffic outside. He could feel the coolness of the hallway air on the back of his neck, where it met the sweat that was trickling down his back. 

And he could feel the presence of the two people behind him. He could feel their silence, their concern. He could feel their love.

He knew what was on the other side of that door. And he also had no idea what lay behind it. That’s why he was rooted to the spot.

“Levi.”

He heard his name from behind, but the sound was masked by the pounding of his pulse in his ears. 

“ _Levi._ ”

If he turned around now, it would be all over. He wouldn’t be able to do it. This was his only chance. Now. Or never at all.

He raised his hand and knocked softly. A thin, reedy voice on the other side said, “Come in.”

A big breath. A hard swallow.

Levi Schmitt pushed the door open, and walked in.

***

“You’ve reached Weddings by Billy. I can’t take your call, but please leave a message, and I’ll get back to you ever so promptly. Make it a fabulous day!”

Beep.

_Uh, hey...this is...Nico. Nico Kim. Uh, listen, I...I want to apologize. For my...the way I behaved last night. I was way out of line. Look, I’d really like to talk to you in person. I have a break in my schedule around two this afternoon. There’s a green space right outside Grey-Slone’s main entrance. If you have the time, could you meet me there? I’d really appreciate it. Again, it’s Nico Kim. And I’m really sorry. Thanks._

***

“I don’t know what got into him, Mister DuShane. I honestly don’t.”

“Doctor Schmitt, do forgive me, but you _both_ seemed very taken aback when I told you about my _other_ profession.” Billy’s voice was firm, but not accusatory.

“I know, and I’m really, _really_ sorry. But --”

“You just never met a real-life drag queen before?” Billy chuckled.

“I’m a nerdy Jewish kid from the suburbs who just came out a year ago. All of this is new to me!”

“Well, in that case, Doctor Schmitt, you’re forgiven.” Billy’s throaty laugh make Levi laugh in return. “Oh, wait a minute. Some called in and left a voicemail. It might be a client. Can you hold the line a minute?” Before Levi could answer, Billy’s end went silent. After a moment, he came back on.

“You still there, Doctor Schmitt?”

“Yeah. And...could you call me Levi? Please?”

“I think that’s do-able -- Levi. If you call me Billy.”

“So, was it a client?”

Billy paused. “Well, let’s just say a _potential_ client.” He was silent for a moment. “Levi, can we meet in-person today? I might have an appointment close to your hospital. Say, around two-ish?”

“I’m on shift today, Billy, but I can try.” Now Levi paused. “There’s a little green space right in front of the hospital. I could meet you there.”

“That would be... _divine._ ” Billy chuckled. “Pardon my pun.”

Levi paused for a moment, puzzled. “What? Oh! Right! I get it.”

Billy’s low laugh made Levi smile. “Oh, I find that I do like you, Levi Schmitt. I’ll see you later.”

“If anything changes, I’ll try to text you. Life in trauma surgery is pretty unpredictable.”

“So is life in general, Levi. Ta.” 

***

He chose the spot carefully. After getting a latte from the coffee cart, he scanned the small area and found just the right bench. He sat, and stretched his long legs, clad in red denim. He pulled his purple angora sweater closer, sipping his latte.

The day had been a mix of sun and clouds, warm and cool. Like it couldn't make up its mind. Appropriate, given the circumstances. This could go either way, he thought.

He checked his watch. The rhinestones around the face sparkled fitfully in the half-sun. Ten minutes past two. He would wait five more minutes. Then he'd color this _done_.

Suddenly, as if cued, a figure in dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat came rushing up to him.

"Hey," Nico Kim said, a little breathlessly, "Sorry. Ran late with some paperwork and --"

"Makes no never-mind, Doctor Kim," Billy said. "You're here." Billy scooted over, then patted the bench. "Sit." Nico hesitated. Billy sighed. "I don't bite, Doctor Kim." He gave Nico a sly smile. "Unless provoked." Billy patted the bench again, a touch harder. Nico slowly sat down. 

After a moment, Billy sighed again. 

"Your tea party, darlin'. You start."

Nico dropped his head, then turned to Billy.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I was a jerk." 

Billy considered Nico for a moment.

"Yes, Doctor Kim, you were. But you've already apologized once on the phone. So I assume you've got something else to say." Billy looked closely at Nico. "Or…"

Nico looked skyward, as if clouds would give him permission to speak. Then he abruptly turned to Billy again. 

"Look, I had a -- difficult -- time coming out. My family wasn't really -- accepting. Not at first." Nico looked at Billy cautiously. "And, there's the whole -- stereotype thing to deal with. That _I've_ had to deal with."

Billy raised his eyebrows. "And what stereotype would that be?"

Nico dropped his head again. The words didn’t come easily. "You know, the whole...stupid thing about...Asian men. Being...passive. Being -- "

"Feminine." Billy quietly completed Nico's thought. They locked eyes, and Billy didn't blink. "Am I right, Doctor Kim?"

Nico closed his eyes, and leaned back on the bench. He opened them and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Billy gave Nico a sad smile. "So when a big ol' flaming gay boy like me appears on your doorstep, you get triggered, don't you?" Nico turned away, ashamed. "Look at me, Doctor Kim. Look. At. Me." Nico slowly returned his gaze to Billy. " _Don't you?_ " Nico finally nodded. 

"I'm sorry. It's...stupid, and ridiculous and -- "

"Not unknown to me." Billy leaned into Nico, his tone low and intense. "I know a thing or two about stereotypes, darlin'. _Trust_ me. I didn't choose to be a sissy black boy turned drag queen. There are easier roads to travel. I have the scars to show for my journey, Doctor Kim. _Phys-i-cal_ scars." Nico stared at Billy, silent. "But I learned to not only accept who I am. I learned to love who I am." Billy smiled. "Drag doesn't affirm stereotypes, it _subverts_ them. What it does, Doctor Kim, is tell the world that appearances don't define us. We define ourselves."

Billy saw the tears welling in Nico's eyes. He reached out and gently dropped a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I told you, Doctor Kim, we have much more in common than you think."

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, I -- Nico!" Levi Schmitt skidded to a halt in front of the bench. "What are you --"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nico's question cut off Levi's. They looked at each other, perplexed, then turned to Billy, who laughed.

"I love it when a plan comes together." He patted the other side of the bench and looked up at Levi. "Sit."

***

The room was dim. Filtered sun cast mottled shadows on the bed opposite the window. Levi stood just inside the doorway. The man in the bed turned his head, slowly, painfully in his direction. The seconds stretched by, and the man’s eyes finally focused. He blinked. And then he recognized his visitor. A combination of fear, amazement and disbelief slowly spread across his face.

“Levi? Levi, is that you?” he said to his visitor.

Levi Schmitt slowly walked to the side of the bed. He nodded.

“Yeah, Dad. It’s me.”

***

“Why didn’t you tell me, Nico?” Levi leaned across Billy on the bench. “I never knew you felt that way. I never knew you were fighting that in your head.”

“Dude,” Nico said, “it’s not something I’m proud of. It’s really hard...to put into words.”

“But you did, Doctor Kim,” Billy said, patting his knee. “And that’s a start.” Billy turned to Levi. “Levi, sometimes the people we’re closest to, the people we hold dearest, have struggles they can’t tell us.” Billy turned back to Nico, and smiled. “But your HTB has opened that door, and let you in. That’s something to be grateful for.”

“Uh...HTB?” Nico asked.

“Husband-to-be,” Billy said with a laugh. “Shop talk.” Billy’s tone turned serious. “Levi, now you need to open a door to me.” Levi looked at Billy, puzzled. “What’s this situation going on with you? That so paralyzed your wedding plans that you called me to assist.” Levi looked at Billy, then leaned over and looked at Nico. Nico nodded. “You don’t have to tell me,” Billy said softly, “but it might help.”

And for the next ten minutes, it poured out of Levi. The story of his father, his sister and the twenty years of bottled emotion. By the time he’d finished, he was crying, with Nico holding him on one side, and Billy on the other.

“Oh, Levi Schmitt, I am so sorry,” Billy said quietly. He pressed his hand into Levi’s and held it. “Listen. Listen, darlin’, I’m going to tell you my story. Because I think it might help you. It might help us all.” Billy shifted on the bench, to allow Nico to hold Levi in his arms. Billy took and deep breath, and began.

“My daddy beat me from the time I could remember until the day I was big enough to beat him back. And that was the day I left because I was big enough to beat him to death. And he wasn’t worth going to jail for. All those years, he tried to beat the queer out of me. He did not succeed.

“Five years ago, one of my half-sisters called me and told me he was in a nursing home, dying. She didn’t flat-out ask me to visit him – she knew better than that. What she did say was I might find _completion_ if I saw him one last time. I wasn’t sure exactly what she meant by that. I sure knew it wasn’t closure. Some wounds don’t ever close. They may scab over, but they don’t always close.

“It took some time for me to make up my mind. But when I did, I did. I walked into that rancid little hellhole, head up and ready to lay him to waste. I choose my outfit with very special care. I wanted him to see how completely he had failed to wallop the queer from these fine bones.

“He was in a semi-private room, but that was no matter to me. Jesus, Buddha and the old lady in the other bed – they were all going to get an earful. But here’s the thing: when I walked in, I didn’t recognize him. The small, wasted old man – it couldn’t be him! I had to walk out and read the name by the door again, just to make sure I was in the right room.

“I walked back in and stood there. We stared at each other for a good long time, not speaking. Then he had the nerve to start crying. Big, fat tears running down those withered cheeks that used to puff out as he was hitting me. That, my friends, was too much to bear.

“‘Oh no you don’t’ I told him. ‘No. You don’t get to cry over me. You forfeited that right a long time ago. I’m going to be short and sweet, old man. You never won. I did. I won my self-respect, I won my courage and I have won my life. All those years, I used to look up at you from the floor in terror. Now you’re down there, and I’m up here. _It’s your turn to look at me’._ And he did. And I smiled and said ‘I. Win.’

“As I turned to go, he croaked out two words: 'I’m sorry.’ I turned back to look at that sad, broken old man, who had made my growing up such a hell. I wanted – I wanted to forgive him, I did. But I couldn’t. And then I realized what _completion_ meant. It meant I didn’t have to forgive him. I just had to let him _go_. Let it all go.

“So I walked back to the bed, leaned over whispered two words back to him. ‘I’m not.’ Then I drew myself up in full Cathedra DeVine mode, turned and walked out the same way I had walked in – head up and proud. And when he passed a few weeks later, I had no regrets. Because I had _completion_.” Billy closed his eyes. When opened them again, they were full.

“Now listen, Levi Schmitt – I didn’t tell you this to say _this is how it’s done, honey._ Far be it from me. I’m not a shrink, or rabbi or talk-show hostess. I’m a drag queen and wedding planner – "

“You’re also my friend,” Levi said quietly.

“Our friend,” Nico added.

Billy drew his hand to his neck, clutching invisible pearls, then softly dropped it over Levi’s arm. “Yes, gentlemen. I am. And as your friend, and your wedding planner and as a wise drag queen, I’m saying – Levi, you need completion with your father. However the conversation works out, you need it. Not only for you, but for your HTB. This man,” Billy pointed to Nico, “loves you something _fierce_ , baby. It – _emanates_.” Nico smiled and hugged Levi tighter. “You understand what I’m saying? He _needs_ for you to be okay. 'Cause this whole wedding thing ain't happenin' if you are not okay. Are we clear?" Levi blinked back his tears and nodded. And Billy smiled. “Good. Now we’re jammin'.”

And at that moment, both Nico and Levi’s phones went off.

They clambered off the bench and looked at the screens. Billy rose a little unsteadily.

“We have to go,” Levi said. “Major trauma response to a muti-car accident.” Levi stepped into Billy. “Thank you.” Levi threw his arms around him, and Billy enfolded Levi like a long-lost child. Levi stepped back. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Name it,” Billy said.

Levi turned and grabbed Nico’s hand. “Will you come with us when I go see my dad?”

***

They were both quiet for a moment. The low thrum of the AC was the only sound in the room. Hal Schmitt kept looking at Levi.

“I…” he started, “I...wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Levi bit his lip, then said, “I wasn’t sure, either.”

“I’m glad you did.” Hal Schmitt gave Levi a weak smile. “I’m glad.” He turned his head back on the pillow and gave a soft, painful cough. Levi involuntarily reached out, then drew his hand back.

“Are they controlling your pain?” Levi asked, his voice kind, but professional.

Hal turned his head back to look at his son. “It...it doesn’t much matter anymore. It’ll be over soon enough.” He smiled again. “Look at you. Look at you, Levi. You’re all grown up. A doctor. A success.” Levi bowed his head. 

“Levi.” The voice was so thin, it sounded brittle. Levi looked up at his father. “Levi, I have no right to ask you to forgive me --”

“Dad -- Dad _please_ don’t -- “

Hal Schmitt cut him off. “Levi, I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I know that. But I want you to know something. I always...I always loved you. And Lilly. I loved you both.” A single tear slid down Hal Schmitt’s cheek and hit his pillow. “I was such a weak man, Levi. I didn’t want to be. I ruined everything I touched.”

Levi gripped the rail of his father’s bed so tightly, his knuckles started turning white. The tears he had tried so hard to control now slid down his face in small, hot tracks.

“You didn’t ruin me,” Levi choked out.

Hal slowly put a rough, scratchy hand over Levi’s coiled one. “Thank God,” he said.

Levi took a shaky breath. He pulled his hands from the bed rail, then slowly, slowly put his right hand over his father’s. Hal’s silent tears slid one after another down his face, even as he managed another weak smile.

“There’s...a couple of people you need to meet.” Levi quietly turned and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned into the hallway. “You can come in,” he said.

The door swung open, and Nico Kim and Billy DuShane entered. Levi reached out and took Nico’s hand, leading him to the bedside. Billy stood behind them, quiet and solemn.

“Dad, this is Nico. Doctor Nico Kim.” Levi looked up at Nico and smiled. He turned back to his father. “He’s my fiance. We’re getting married in a couple of months.”

Nico nodded to Hal with tight smile. “Hello, Mr. Schmitt.”

Hal Schmitt paused a moment, taking it in. Then he nodded slightly and returned the smile. “Hello, Nico. Glad to meet you.”

“And this,” Levi turned and grabbed Billy’s hand, bringing him forward, “is Billy DuShane. He’s planning our wedding, and he’s a -- _dear_ friend of ours.” Levi beamed up at Billy, who beamed back.

Billy turned to consider Hal. “Good afternoon, Mr. Schmitt,” Billy said softly.

“Nice to meet you, Billy.”

Nico, Levi and Billy stood silently for a moment. Then Levi raised their hands up with his.

“This is my family, Dad. My _chosen_ family.” Nico turned to Levi, then slid his arms around him. Billy did the same behind Nico.

Hal Schmitt said nothing for moment. Then he smiled again. “I’m -- glad. I’m happy for you -- son.” Hal crooked a thin finger at Nico. Nico stepped in and put a hand on the bed rail. “Nico,” Hal said, “you take care of him.” Hal put his hand over Nico’s. "Take good care of my boy.”

Nico’s sudden tears slid down his cheeks. “I will, sir. I love him.” This caused Levi to choke back a sob. Billy put his arms across Levi and hugged him tightly.

“Then he’s a lucky man.” Hal Schmitt turned his head back on the pillow. “Levi.”

Levi broke from Billy’s embrace and came to the bed, putting his hand on top of his father’s. “Dad?”

Hal Schmitt turned and smiled at Levi. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. 

Levi nodded silently, then he said what he had come to say.

“I forgive you, Dad.”

Hal Schmitt closed his eyes and breathed out lightly. “Thank you, Levi. Thank you."

***

The three of them stood in the hallway as the door closed behind them. Levi threw himself into Nico’s arms and cried. Nico put his head down on top of Levi’s and rubbed his back. Billy stood apart for a moment, then put his hands on Nico and Levi’s shoulders.

“All right, gentlemen,” Billy said, “that’s _complete_.” Nico and Levi looked up at him. His eyes dancing, Billy squeezed their shoulders. “Now... _let’s get you married_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. We're almost at the end of the Chronicles.


	6. Being Alive: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day.
> 
> It's morning.
> 
> And it's already not going as planned.
> 
> Nico and Levi's wedding. Part One.

**Saturday, 6:47 am**

What jogged him awake was grabbing empty air.

Levi Schmitt had rolled over in bed, and his arms had automatically reached for Nico. In his half-awake, half-asleep fog, he realized Nico wasn’t there.

Levi pried his eyes open. In the predawn darkness, he saw the door ajar. And a faint light spilling in from the hallway. Without his contacts or glasses, it was a blobby glow. Levi propped himself up and rubbed his eyes.

“Nico?” 

No response.

A slight chill of worry crept into Levi’s chest. He hopped out of the bed, grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and slid it on. He padded out the bedroom and followed the fuzzy light. Through his squint, he saw him.

Nico Kim was seated at the teak table in his running shorts, laptop open, staring at the glowing screen. His hands were pressed together, almost in prayer. Transfixed.

“Nico.” Levi’s soft call didn’t seem to register. He walked to Nico and crouched down.

“Babe? Babe, what’s wrong? What are you doing?” Levi slid a hand onto Nico’s leg and squeezed three times.

Nico slowly shook his head and gave a short laugh. He finally turned to Levi. The laptop’s glow lit the side of his face in blue.

“Remember when we thought forty-nine was a big number?” He turned back to the screen. “We have ninety-seven coming today.” He shook his head in disbelief. He turned back to Levi. “ _Ninety-seven_ , dude.” He closed his eyes. “Holy shit.”

“And it’s going to be fine, Nico,” Levi said in his most reassuring voice. “Billy’s got everything covered.” Levi pushed himself from the floor and stood behind Nico, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck. “It’s like he told us, the number isn’t the point.” Levi rubbed the side of his head against Nico’s -- what Nico always described as Levi’s _cat move_. “And hey, what’s fifty more, right?” Levi’s lame attempt at humor got stoney silence in response. He slid from behind the chair and onto Nico’s lap. “Talk to me, Nico.” Levi cupped Nico’s face. “ _Talk to me._ ”

Nico slid his hands over Levi’s, dropping them onto Levi’s lap. His gaze bore straight into Levi. For a brief flash, Levi was transported back to the elevator, to the day Doctor Nico Kim kissed him and changed his life forever. 

“I…” Nico started, then stopped. Now Nico was transported. Back to the night Doctor Levi Schmitt said _I love you_ to him in front of the hospital, and changed his.

“Sometimes,” Nico started again, “I just can’t believe it’s real. It’s like I’m dreaming.” Nico ran a hand through Levi’s tangled hair. “Like last night, at the rehearsal. I was standing there, with everybody around us. And I looked at you and…” Nico closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened them again and shook his head. “I looked at you, and I thought _How is this happening? What did I do to deserve you?”_ Levi started to speak, but Nico immediately cut him off. “And dude, if you call me cheesy, I --” Levi cut Nico off with a sudden kiss. Levi pulled away, and slid his hands onto Nico’s chest.

“Listen to me, Nico DramaQueen Kim,” Levi said, his voice quiet. Nico chuckled at his nickname. “No, I’m being serious. Listen.”

“Okay, babe.”

“I thought -- I really, _really_ thought -- I’d spend my whole life in my mom’s basement.” Nico started to protest, but Levi continued. “Nico, seriously. I never had a reason to think someone -- _you_ \-- would appear and life would suddenly make sense. You,” Levi tapped his hands gently against Nico’s chest, “you’ve given me my life. You _are_ my life.” Nico smiled.

“You finally reached my cheese level, Doctor Levi Joshua Schmitt. Congrats.”

Levi gave Nico a look of mock outrage. “I’m sorry. _Who_ are you talking to?”

“Oh, my bad. Doctor Levi Joshua _Schmitt-Kim_.”

“Damn right.” Levi wrapped his hands behind Nico’s neck and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss. Then Levi pulled back and spoke softly into Nico’s ear. “I’ve got two words for you, Doctor Nico _Schmitt-Kim._ "

“What?”

Levi smiled and whispered, “ _Elvis impersonators._ ”

Nico erupted out of the chair as Levi clung to him. “ _Duuude_. We don’t have a lot of time -- "

Levi pulled Nico in tight. “Then stop talking.”

They didn’t even bother to close the bedroom door.

***

**Saturday, 9:30 am**

“Thank you.” David Kim politely acknowledged the server as the coffee curled into his cup. He checked his Rolex. He frowned.

“Where are they?” he asked, a touch of irritation in his voice. “It’s getting late.”

Angelica Kim looked up from her phone, peered at her husband over her glasses and put down her coffee cup with a sigh.

“Darling, it’s only,” she glanced at her own watch, “nine-thirty. We’re not due at the venue until noon.” She smiled. “I’m sure they’ll be down shortly.”

“I thought putting the two of them in the same suite would have meant at least _one_ of them could meet us down here on time.” David Kim grimaced as he checked his watch again.

“David, _honestly,_ ” Angelica said, now irritated herself. “Sunny and Gio are _adults_ . Not children. They know what time it is. And they know we’re due at the venue _at noon_.” She shot her husband a look. “Now stop worrying.”

David Kim returned the look. “You know why I’m worried.”

Angelica took her glasses off and rubbed her forehead. “David,” she said quietly, “Gio’s been sober almost six months.” She looked at her husband with weary eyes. “He was perfectly fine last night at the rehearsal and dinner -- “

“Which means _nothing_ ,” David Kim said, with an edge to his voice. 

“When are you going to try and trust him? _Nico_ trusts him. Otherwise Gio wouldn’t be here.”

“We _convinced_ Nico to trust him.” David wagged a finger between them. “ _We_ did.”

“So what are you saying, David? Should we _glue_ ourselves to him every minute?” She shook her head. “That _accomplishes_ nothing. Except to undermine him.” She leaned back in her chair and deliberately surveyed the hotel’s dining room, avoiding her husband’s stare.

“Uh-oh, I sense _marital conflict_.” Sunny Kim appeared at the table and gave her parents a baleful look. She sat, and put her elbows on the table as she switched to a wicked grin. “Am I going to have to separate you two already?”

“Where’s your brother?” David Kim was gruff.

“Here’s a news flash, _appa_. I don’t keep tabs on Gio, okay?” She waved a server over. “He was still in his room when I left.” The server appeared. “Is it too early for vodka?” she mused. Her parents both gave her a death-stare. She smiled sweetly back at them. “Naaah, it’s not. A big-assed Bloody Mary, dude,” she told the server.

“And _coffee_ ,” David Kim said through clenched teeth. Sunny rolled her eyes.

“Well, _this_ is going to be a fun-filled day! I can smell it.” Sunny picked up the heavy knife from her place setting. “Just let me know when I need to stick this in my -- “

“Give me the key to the suite!” David Kim was up and out of his chair. He held his hand out to his daughter. “Now!”

“David! For heaven’s sake!” Angelica stared at her husband in stunned surprise.

“Key,” he said. “Now.”

Sunny shrugged and opened her small clutch. She dug the card out and dropped it carelessly on the table. “Knock yourself out.” David Kim swept up the card and wheeled away. Angelica and Sunny watched him stomp off to the lobby. Sunny turned to her mother with false brightness.

“So, are _you_ drinking today, Mom?”

Angelica Kim closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. For many, many reasons.

***

**Saturday, 9:50 am**

“Elaine...Elaine... _Elaine!_ ”

Myrna Schmitt’s voice went up half a tone. She squeezed the phone and shook it, as though it might stop her sister’s monologue on the other end.

“Elaine, I still need to shower and get myself together...no, I _don’t_ have time...Elaine, I told you...no, _you_ wait...I told you to come with me to Target last week...last _week_ , Elaine! They had a sale and you could’ve found perfectly good shoes...Elaine, you are _not_ above shopping for shoes at Target! What do you mean, ‘What do I mean?’ You know...Elaine...Elaine... _ELAINE!_ ”

Myrna Schmitt pulled the phone away from her ear, as the tinny voice on the other kept running, like a mini-motor. After a few seconds, the other end went silent. Then the voice repeated “Myrna? Are you there? Myrna?”

Myrna Schmitt closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She put the phone back to her ear.

“Elaine, my son is getting married in less than six hours. I have a million things I need to get done before I get to the wedding venue. I’m sorry your bunions don’t want to cooperate this morning. You need to figure that out on your own. Now I am going to go shower! Goodbye!” She pressed End on the screen and slapped the phone down hard on the kitchen table. She stared at it as if it would explain itself. It chose to remain silent.

“Agh!” She turned and marched toward the bathroom. _What else? What else today?_ she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes to the hallway ceiling. “Dear God,” she muttered, “let Elaine’s bunions be the worst thing I have to deal with today!” She slammed the bathroom door with a vengeance.

***

**Saturday, 9:55 am**

"Umm. Good Bloody Mary." Sunny Kim took a long pull on the straw. "Really, Mom, you should have one."

"Don't tempt me." Angelica Kim's focus was pulled to the looming figure of her husband as he steamrolled through the dining room back to their table. He stopped at his chair and put a vise-like grip on the back. Angelica and Sunny looked at him warily. 

"Gio," David Kim said grimly, "isn't in the suite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to split final chapter into three. So sue me.


	7. Being Alive: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day.
> 
> And it gets a big detour.
> 
> Nico and Levi's Wedding, Part Two.

**Saturday, 10:21 am**

"How?" Nico was incredulous, "How did he leave _without you knowing it?"_ His pacing was as furious as his tone. He gripped his phone as if he was going to kill it.

"Yeah, Billy, we have a -- situation." Levi was on his phone, watching Nico like a lit firecracker that hadn't yet exploded.

"I knew - I _knew_ this would happen! But no, you wanted us to include him. This was your idea, appa! _Your idea!_ " Nico stopped pacing and stood stock-still. Which seemed to concentrate his fury at his father.

"We just found out he's not at the hotel," Levi said quietly into his phone. "Yeah, Gio's the one with the history of...of…"

"Addiction!" Nico yelled to Levi. "He's a fucking addict!"

"He's a fucking addict, Billy," Levi repeated with sigh. "Did you get that?"

Nico slapped his phone against his chest and glared at Levi. "Do you think this is funny?"

Levi put his phone against his chest and glared back. "No, Nico, I _don't_. It's a lot of things, but _funny_ isn't one of them."

Then they heard the car honking. And a muffled "Nico! Niiicoooo!" from outside. 

Nico and Levi rushed to the window. Across the street was Gio Kim, leaning against a car, waving and toasting them with a water bottle. 

" _FUCK!_ " Nico yanked his phone back to his ear. "He's here! Yes! _Here!_ I'll call you back."

"Billy, he's here!" Levi said into his phone. "Across the street! I'll call you right back."

Nico threw his phone onto the futon and headed to the apartment door. Levi ran and cut him off, plastering himself against the door.

"Nico! Stop! _Stop!_ " Levi put his hands up. Nico narrowed eyes.

"Levi…"

"Listen. _Please_." Nico shook his head.

"I want him _gone_. Now."

Levi gently put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico. We don't know why he showed up here. We don't know what condition he's in --"

"Yes, _I_ do." Nico slowly pulled Levi's hands down. "Do you think this the first time I've seen this? _Seriously_?" 

"Just -- please, _please_ be gentle with him. For me, Nico. For my sake?" Levi's pleading took a bit of steam out Nico's fury.

"Niiicooo!" Gio's distant voice reverberated from the street again. Nico closed eyes and took a deep breath. "Babe," he said tautly, "let me out."

***

**Saturday, 10:34 am**

The car pulled away just as Nico tore across the street, leaving Gio Kim on the sidewalk, wagging the water bottle in his hand.

“What the actual _FUCK,_ Gio!” Nico yelled. Nico lunged for the bottle, but his taller, heavier twin held it up and away from him. Gio snickered.

“Ask _nice_ , dude.”

Watching from the apartment window, Levi put his hands to his face. “Oh, God, this can’t be happening, it can’t.” 

Nico stood still, fists clenched by his side.

"Gio, I swear _to god_ , if you don’t give me that fucking bottle, I -- “

“You’ll what, dude? Beat me up? Call the police? Or worse, call _appa?_ ” Gio dangled the bottle above Nico’s head for a tense moment, then threw it hard at Nico, who caught it one-handed. They glared at each other.

“No no no no no,” Levi said inside the apartment. “Please, no…”

Nico twisted the cap from the bottle and sniffed. Gio waved his hand. “Drink up, dude!” Nico took a tentative sip. He shot a look at his brother.

“Yeah. It’s water. As in, you know, _water._ ” Gio spun away from Nico and sat heavily on the sidewalk. “Vintage water from the W Hotel mini-bar.” Gio looked at Nico and smiled sadly. “I’m fully stocked.” Gio turned away, dropping his gaze to the sidewalk.

Nico seemed unsure for a minute. He spun the cap back on the bottle and slowly sat down next to his brother. Neither spoke as the seconds crawled by.

“What...what’s happening here?” Levi muttered at the window. He watched Gio and Nico not looking at each other, not speaking. 

“Gio,” Nico finally said, “what the fuck is this about?” Gio turned to look at Nico. He snorted.

“Nic,” he said, “I had to get out of there. I was in jail. _Appa_ jail.” He turned away. “It was either Uber here or trash the suite.” He laughed again. “This was cheaper.”

Nico gave his brother a slight smile. “Yeah, probably.”

Gio regarded the sidewalk for a long moment. “I’ve been sober six months, dude,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t going to get wasted. I wasn’t going to ruin your big day.” Gio shook his head. “I’ve ruined enough shit in my life.” He sighed. “I swear, one of the main reasons I’ve managed to stay sober this long was to be sure I could be here today.”

Nico stared at Gio, confused. “Then why’d you sneak out of the hotel? You knew what appa would do.”

“ _Exactly_ , dude.” Gio’s face hardened. “He’s been up my ass since we got here. I can’t breathe, fart or scratch my nuts without him watching, without him... _assessing_ me.” Gio ran a hand through his buzz-cut hair. “He doesn’t trust me.”

“Do you blame him?” Nico asked

Gio’s expression softened into resignation. “No, I don’t.” Gio was quiet for a moment. He turned and faced Nico squarely in the eye. “I know what I am, Nic. I’m the family fuck-up.” Nico started to interrupt, but Gio held up a hand. “Dude, come on, don’t bullshit me. It’s my whole identity with -- everybody, okay? So, no, I don’t _blame_ anyone. I’m the one who has to try and convince people I’m not totally worthless.”

“Gio,” Nico said, "you’re not --”

“Dude! Seriously. Let me finish, okay?” Nico bit his lip, then nodded. Gio continued in a quiet voice. “I’ve tried really hard this time, Nic. _Really_ hard. Because,” Gio paused and swallowed, “because I admire you. A lot.” Gio closed his eyes. Nico stared at his brother, hardly breathing. Gio opened his eyes and looked at Nico with a pained expression Nico had never seen before. “You’re everything I always wanted to be. Smart. Successful.” Gio paused once more. “And shredded." Nico laughed as Gio smiled at him. "You’re a fucking _surgeon_ , dude! You like, magically heal people. All I’ve ever done is hurt people.” Gio’s smile faded and he turned away from his brother.

At the window, Levi watched in wonder. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could sense something shifting between them. Then he saw Nico reach out and gently grab his brother’s shoulder.

“Gio,” Nico said, “I don’t know what it’s like to be you, okay? Any more than you know what it’s like to be me.” Nico slowly rubbed his brother’s shoulder. “But maybe, we can start trying to -- maybe we can start to get to know each other.” Gio turned to Nico. He smiled.

“That’d be cool,” he said.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Levi squealed. “Billy! I gotta call Billy!” He ran to his phone and started mashing the screen. That’s when he heard the sound of brakes screeching. He ran back to the window and saw a black SUV had stopped in front of Nico and Gio.

The passenger door swung open.

“Gio!” David Kim barked from inside. “Get in!”

“Uh, oh,” Levi said to the apartment.

Nico shot to his feet. He pulled his brother up from the sidewalk.

“Gio!” David Kim’s voice was thunderous. “Now!”

“ _Appa!_ ” Nico’s tone matched his father’s. “He’s okay!” Nico turned to Gio, who stayed silent. Nico turned back to the car. “He’s going to ride with me and Levi.” Gio’s eyes widened in stunned surprise. “Go back to the hotel.”

“The hell I will!” David Kim started to climb out of the back seat, but Nico body-blocked the door.

“GET BACK IN THE CAR, APPA!”

Nico’s voice carried all the way into the apartment. Levi sucked in air.

“Nic, it’s okay,” Gio said a low voice, “I’ll go -- “

Nico spun his head back to his brother. “You’re going with _US!_ ” He turned back to the car. “Go back to the hotel! _Now!_ ” He slammed the door in a fury.

“Do not pass out, do not pass out,” Levi mumbled to himself at the window. 

The car remained motionless for a long moment. Then it roared off down the street and disappeared. 

Nico looked at his brother. He smiled. “Come on. We don’t have a lot of time.” Gio broke into a wide grin.

“Duuude...that was fucking _awesome!_ ”

***

**Saturday, 10:57 am**

As they walked into the apartment, Gio Kim was ambushed at the door by Levi, who hugged him with all he had. Gio stood still, looking at Nico in surprise, then tentatively put his arms around Levi, as Nico laughed.

“Uh...okay, dude,” Gio said with a chuckle. “You’re marrying the other one, remember?”

Levi stepped back and smiled. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hug my brother, that’s all.”

Gio looked at Levi in astonishment. Then he grabbed Levi in a bear hug and held him tightly. “Thanks, bro” he mumbled into the top of Levi's head. “Thanks.”

*******

**Saturday, 2:55 pm**

"You both look -- amazing."

Taryn Helm smiled at Nico and Levi, as they finished pinning the white roses onto each other's black silk Mandarin jackets. They turned and smiled back.

"He looks pretty good out of scrubs, doesn't he?" Levi smoothed Nico's jacket. Nico smirked.

"You've seen me out of my scrubs a lot of times."

Billy DuShane glided into the small room and gave Nico a naughty-boy finger wave.

"Keep it _clean_ , Nico Kim. This is a family program." Nico and Levi laughed. Billy tuned to Taryn. “The stoles, please, my queen.” Taryn raised her arm, and Billy gently swept up the two long pieces of fabric, one blue and white with Hebrew lettering, the other red and black with Korean lettering. Billy draped the Hebrew around Nico’s shoulders, then draped the Korean around Levi’s. He stepped back.

“Oh my,” he said, “you two are _fine._ ” He put his hands on their shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. “Just so fine.”

“Yeah, not bad,” Sunny Kim said, circling around them. She zeroed in on Levi. “You clean up pretty good, Schmittens.” She patted his cheek. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Sunny, for my wedding gift, could you _please_ not call me that anymore?” Sunny Kim smirked.

“Haven’t you figured it out by now? I only give nicknames to the people I sorta like.” She turned to Nico. “Like giraffe boy --”

“Don’t _even_ , Sun,” Nico growled to her. She laughed. “Gets him every time,” she replied.

“All right, darlings,” Billy called out to the room, “it’s almost the hour.” He turned to Sunny and Gio, who stood awkwardly off from the group. “Kims, please go hit your marks.” Sunny sauntered out to the main hall. Gio started to follow, then turned back. He walked up to Nico and whispered something into his ear. They exchanged a glance, then Gio hurried out.

Levi turned to Nico. “What’d he say?” Nico gave Levi a dazed smile.

“He said, ‘I love you, bro.’ _In Korean_. Which he almost nevers uses.” Nico shook his head in wonder.

“There’s a Korean word for _bro?_ ” Levi asked, half-serious. “I need to know that _immediately._ ” Nico laughed and kissed the side of Levi’s head.

“All right, Doctors Helm and Parker,” Billy sang out. “Off you go, now.” Casey and Taryn turned and waved at Nico and Levi. They hooked arms and walked out. Billy checked his watch. He looked out the doorway, then walked over to Levi and Nico.

“Are you ready, my precious things?” 

Nico and Levi looked at each other for a long moment. Levi put his hand to Nico’s cheek. Nico covered it with his own. Then they grasped each other’s hands tightly, and nodded to Billy. He smiled. “Well all right, then. I need to go take my place. When the music starts, you know what to do. Your parents are waiting.” Billy gave them a dazzling smile. “It’s showtime!” He turned and swept out the door.

Levi and Nico stood silently, hand-in-hand. Nico turned to Levi.

“I love you.”

Levi turned to face Nico.

“I love _you._ ”

The first low notes of music began.

They turned forward, and slowly walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Getting Married Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The subject is love, y’all.”
> 
> It's the big day.
> 
> And the surprises keep on coming.
> 
> Nico and Levi's Wedding, Part Three

**Saturday, 3:01 pm**

The gentle opening notes of Pachelbel’s “Canon in D” floated through the hall.

The guests, all ninety-seven of them, rose to their feet. 

Nico Kim and Levi Schmitt, glimmering in their black silk suits with the stoles across their shoulders, slowly made their way down the aisle, accompanied by David and Angelica Kim and Myrna Schmitt on either side. The gentle sunlight streamed down through the skylights, giving the procession a hazy glow.

They reached the end of the aisle, where Sunny and Gio Kim stood on one side, and Taryn Helm and Casey Parker stood on the other.

And Billy DuShane stood center, resplendent in African-inspired robes that swirled with the colors of the rainbow.

Nico and Levi stopped in front of Billy, as the music faded away. They turned to each other, and clasped hands. Billy waited a moment, then gestured to the assembly.

“Please, dear family and friends, be seated.” The gathering took their seats, as the Kims and Myrna Schmitt sat in the front row. Billy waited another moment. Then he began.

“The subject is _love_ , y’all,” he said, his voice low and beguiling. “The subject -- is love.” Billy smiled.

“At weddings, we’re so often told what love is. Words like ‘patient,’ ‘kind’ and the like are brought out, like old keepsakes whose existence we need to be reminded of. These are fine words, dear family and friends. But they are not the only ones.

“Love is mysterious. Love is unpredictable. Love is an object of unknowable power, of unfathomable depth. Love can take us places we’d never dream we could go.”

Billy’s voice rose a bit in volume.

“But the subject, the object, the true meaning of why we exist, is _love._ In all its glory, in all its contradictions, in all of its mysterious power. And it is what brings us here today. In _this_ place. At _this_ time. With these two _beautiful_ men.” Billy held his palms up, framing Nico and Levi. “For today, they are united in depth, the power, the mystery of love.”

Levi and Nico locked their eyes to each other.

“The words on these beautiful stoles,” Billy continued, gesturing to the fabric that draped their coats, “represent the heritages of these two beautiful souls.” Billy turned to Levi, who took a deep breath, then softly and clearly spoke in Korean. When he finished, Billy turned to Nico, whose deep baritone reverberated through the hall, as he recited in Hebrew. When he finished, Billy smiled.

“That took _considerable_ practice on their parts, y’all!” The crowd rippled with laughter. Billy looked at Nico and Levi. “So now, for all our benefits, please translate what the stoles say.”

Levi and Nico then recited together, their voices blending. “In darkness and light, I will love you forever.”

The crowd sighed.

“That’s right!” Billy said. He turned to Nico. “Nico Kim, your vows to Levi.”

Nico closed his eyes and breathed. After a moment, he opened them, his eyes shining.

“Levi Joshua Schmitt,” he began, then stopped. The emotion welling his chest nearly overflowed. Levi squeezed Nico’s hands three times. Nico started again.

“Levi, you are the center of my life. I never understood the power of love, true love, until I met you. I promise to be your best friend, your faithful lover, your fierce champion, your devoted husband.” Levi choked back tears as Nico continued. “I promise to hold you when you’re frightened, to laugh with you when you’re happy, and to cry with you when you’re sad.” Levi’s tears were running down his face now, even as smiled. “I promise you my love, my life, everything I have, until our time on Earth is through.” Nico breathed in again, and gave Levi a dazzling smile.

“Levi Joshua Schmitt,” Billy said softly as he turned to Levi, “your vows to Nico.”

Levi tried to sniff away his tears, unsuccessfully. Then Taryn Helm tapped him on the back and slowly slipped him a tissue. Levi quickly turned and grabbed it, wiping his eyes. The crowd laughed quietly as he turned and mouthed “thank you” to Taryn, who winked. Levi turned back and took Nico’s hands again, as Nico laughed quietly.

“Nico --” Levi’s voice was froggy. He cleared it. “Let’s try that again,” he said, as Nico laughed once more. “Nico Kim,” Levi started again, “I told you one night that you were my first love. That was true. What I didn’t know then, but I do now, is that you are my only love.” Now Nico had to blink back his tears. “I never knew I could feel that kind of love. I thought that’s what happened to other people. Not me.” Nico squeezed Levi’s hands three times, which made Levi’s tears run again. “I promise to never take for you granted. I promise always to listen to you, to support you when you need supporting, to wrap you in my arms first thing in the morning and the last thing at night.” Nico shook his head in wonder at Levi. “I promise you my love today, tomorrow and the rest of our lives together. My beautiful husband.”

The crowd exhaled, almost as one, with a soft “aww.”

Billy smiled, then turned to Taryn. “I think more tissues are needed, my queen.” The crowd laughed as Taryn mockingly rolled her eyes and slipped Billy more tissues, which he gave to Levi and Nico. “I have no pockets, people!” Billy said, and the crowd’s laughter turned into a smattering of delighted applause, as Nico and Levi dabbed their eyes. 

“And now, the exchange of rings.” Billy’s voice rose again. “Rings are a powerful symbol, dear family and friends. They have no beginning, and no end. They encircle, they encompass, they embrace. They are the visible symbol of the love between two people.” Billy looked to Levi, who reached into his pocket and drew out a heavy, plain gold band. He held it between his fingers, and took a deep breath. Even though Nico knew what Levi was going say, Nico breathed in as well.

“This belonged to my uncle,” Levi said, “Michael Abraham Schmitt. He helped to raise me to be the man I am today. And he loved you, Nico, as much as he loved me.” Levi slowly slid the ring onto Nico’s finger. “With this ring, I take you to be my husband.” Levi gave Nico a tear-stained smile.

Nico then reached into his pocket, and produced the gold band with Korean lettering he’d presented to Levi a year before. It gleamed in the light that filtered down on it from the skylights above.

“This ring --” Nico started, then stopped. His emotions once more threatened to overwhelm him. He turned to look at his father in the front row.

David Kim smiled at his son, and nodded. Nico smiled back at him. He turned again to Levi.

“This ring was a gift from my grandmother to my grandfather on their twenty-fifth anniversary. I wish they could have met you, Levi. But, in a way, by you wearing this, they have.” He slipped the ring onto Levi’s finger. “With this ring, I take you to be my husband, Levi Joshua Schmitt.”

The two of them clasped hands again. Billy raised his arms.

“What _LOVE_ has brought together,” he intoned, “let nothing, let no one break apart.” He dropped his arms and clapped his hands together. “By the power vested in me -- and yes, I have a license to prove it --” the crowd laughed in delight -- “I do proclaim and pronounce these two beautiful souls to be lawfully, totally and joyfully wedded!” He leaned in. “Now, the fun part. Get on it!” Levi and Nico wrapped themselves around each other and kissed each other with abandon. Billy laughed. “Okay, okay, bring it down, there’s one more thing!” The crowd roared. Billy gently pulled them apart and turned them forward. “Dear family and friends, I am honored, delighted and _proud_ to introduce to you, Doctor Nico Schmitt-Kim and Doctor Levi Schmitt-Kim!”

The applause broke like a storm.

Then the _boom-thump_ rhythm of bass notes rolled over the hall:

 _I’m gonna take my horse to the_  
_Old Town Road_  
_I’m gonna_  
_Riiide  
_ _Till I can’t no more…_

Doctor and Doctor Schmitt-Kim busted their moves down the aisle -- Nico smooth as satin, Levi just trying not to hurt himself or anyone else -- as the stunned and delighted crowd started clapping in time. Sunny Kim grabbed her brother Gio and followed, twisting the music as Gio looked like he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else. Taryn Helm and Casey Parker glided behind the Kims, as Billy DuShane swirled and clapped at the end. Billy turned and held out his hand to Myrna Schmitt. She broke out into a huge smile. She turned to her sister.

“Elaine! Hold my purse!” She jumped up and took Billy’s hand and did the best boogie moves she could remember from the late disco years. As the music rolled over them, Billy craned his neck to watch Nico and Levi down the aisle. Then he turned and said to Myrna, “Nico’s got the _moves_ , Mama Schmitt. But Levi -- he’s got the _enthusiasm!_ ” Myrna laughed and nodded.

David and Angelica Kim brought up the rear, a little uncertain. Then David grabbed his wife’s hand and did the best he could, the odd kicks and elbow moves notwithstanding. Angelica shook her head and broke down in laughter as they danced their way down the aisle.

**Saturday, 7:30 pm**

“So, are there going to be strippers or anything later?” Sunny Kim cast her critical eye around the elegant W Hotel ballroom as she waved her third Cosmo in the vague direction of the band.

“Uh...I don’t think so.” Casey Parker’s military training was no match for standing next to Nico’s sister. She made him nervous as hell. “I think, now that dinner’s over, there’s going to be...dancing?” He framed it as a question because...she made him nervous as hell.

Sunny sighed theatrically. “Oh, good! More _dancing._ ” She drained her drink. “Then I need to find a way to get laid.” She handed her now-empty glass to Casey. “Thanks, random doctor dude.” She turned and plowed her way into a knot of guests.

“Hey.” Taryn Helm sidled up to Casey. “So...you were talking to Maleficent. What’s she like?”

“Nico’s sister?”

“Duh! Who else?”

Casey shook his head. “I don’t know, and I don’t want to.” He handed the empty glass to her. “I need another club soda.” He wheeled and hurried away.

“Wow, many of those have you had?” Levi suddenly appeared at Taryn’s side and eyballed the glass. Taryn gave him a withering look.

“Not - mine! Okay?” She shoved the glass into Levi’s hands and swept off, leaving Levi a little confused, as Nico came up beside him.

“What are you drinking, babe?” Nico gave the glass a dubious look. “Looks...foofy.”

“It’s not mine!” Levi turned and banged the glass down on the table behind him. “I haven’t had anything except Diet Coke!” Nico laughed and slid his hands around his husband’s waist. “Good thing,” Nico whispered into Levi’s ear. “You need to stay alert for our first dance. And...everything afterwards.” Nico kissed Levi behind his ear. Levi wobbled.

“I _swear,_ Nico Kim” Levi whispered back furiously, “if you get me hard before we dance, I will -- “

“I’m sorry,” Nico growled at Levi, “ _who_ are you talking to?”

“Nico _Schmitt-_ Kim,” Levi corrected himself, “don’t --”

“Damn right,” Nico said as he kissed behind Levi’s ear again.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” boomed out a voice from the stage at the back of the room. “The band and I call the newlyweds, Nico and Levi, to the dance floor, please.” The band leader, a guy named Dax with a tattoo of the Space Needle on his neck, smiled and looked out into the crowd.

Nico smirked. “Too late, husband.” He grabbed Levi and they wove their way to the polished floor -- Levi walking a bit oddly as he tugged discreetly -- he hoped -- at the inseam of his pants.

As the room echoed with applause, the lights dimmed and a baby pin-spot from the scaffolding above the band swiveled and hit Levi and Nico.

“Remember,“ Nico looked down at Levi, “all you really have to do is sway.” Levi smiled.

“That’s one of the things I’m really good at, right?” Nico leaned in and kissed his answer.

The intro started. And then, from behind the band, a tall, glamorous figure, dressed in shimmering silver lamé, came forward to the center mic. The room came to a dead stop. And Cathedra DeVine began to sing:

 _“At last_  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song_  
  
“ _Oh yeah yeah_  
_At last_  
  
“ _The skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up in clover  
_ _The night I looked at you”_

Nico and Levi swayed to the music on the floor, lost in each other’s arms.

From the head table a few feet away, David Kim squinted, then did a double-take.

“Wait. Isn’t...is that...?” he started to ask. Angelica Kim put a finger to his lips. “Hush, David.”

 _"I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill that I have never known”_  
  
From her seat at the head table, Myrna Schmitt rested her chin on her folded hands, captivated. She made a mental note to ask Billy later where he’d found those fabulous earrings. 

_“Oh yeah yeah_  
_You smiled, you smiled_  
_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
  
_And here we are in heaven_  
_For you are mine..._  
  
_At Last”_  
  
As Cathedra held the last note, Nico surprised his husband. He turned and dipped Levi. Levi surprised his husband by kicking his leg out in true “Dancing with the Stars” fashion. Not to be outdone, Nico swept Levi up into his arms and kissed him. Levi went limp.

The room erupted in cheers and applause, as Cathedra took a small bow, and blew the newlyweds a kiss. 

**Saturday, 10:37 pm**

She seemed a little lost. A little lonely. Sitting by herself at a small table by the ballroom’s main entrance. Maybe -- bored? Oh, what the hell. How bad could it be? 

Taryn Helm decided to try. She walked over and stopped in front of the table.

“Hey,” she said, as Sunny Kim looked up from her phone, a blank look on her face.

“Uh...hello,” Sunny replied. 

“Taryn. I’m Taryn Helm.” No response. “I was, you know, in the _wedding_. With you.”

Sunny did an eye-roll. “I _know_ that.”

“But did you remember my name?”

“Taryn Helm, I sometimes don’t remember _my_ name.” Sunny mused a moment. “If I’ve worked the evening right.”

Taryn took this remark as slender encouragement. She sat next Sunny. A brief, awkward pause ensued.

“So...you’re like, best friends with Schmittens, right?” Sunny cocked her head, awaiting an answer.

Taryn gave Sunny a conspiratorial smile. “You know, don’t tell Levi, but I think “Schmittens” is -- _hilarious_.”

“I _know,_ right?” Sunny smiled back. “It’s not meant to be mean. Well, not completely.” She put her elbows on the table. "So...what's your story? Are you the gal-pal to the gays?"

Taryn jerked back. "Uh, _no_. I mean, we're good friends, but -- I have my own life."

Sunny leaned in. "What kind of life is that -- _Taryn Helm?_ " Sunny drew out the name seductively. 

Taryn stared. "Uh...what's going on here?"

Sunny leaned in further. "I think you know." Her smile turned wolfish. "So let's skip the feigned innocence act, okay?" Sunny's voice dropped to a silky whisper. "I have a big bed, in a big room in a big suite in this fancy-ass hotel." Taryn's jaw dropped as Sun continued. "Wanna see how big a mess we can leave for housekeeping in the morning?" She locked her gaze onto Taryn like a laser. "So? Do you?"

**Saturday, 10:45 pm**

Casey Parker was tired. Like, seriously tired. His eyes swept the room, looking for Taryn, who had ridden with him to the reception. He started to pull out his phone when Levi and Nico walked up.

“Hey, Casey,” Nico said, “we just wanted to thank you for everything today.” 

“Oh, guys, it was an honor to be involved,” Casey replied, a bit wearily. “But I’m about done.”

“Where’s Taryn?” Levi looked around. “She better not have left yet.”

Casey’s phone chimed. He looked at the screen. And looked again. And then again.

“Uh…”

“Is that her?” Levi asked. Casey nodded wordlessly. Levi reached for the phone and got it from Casey before he could pull it away. Levi looked at the text, then looked at Casey, confused.

“Who’s _Maleficent?_ ” Casey snatched his phone back.

“I...don’t think I should answer that,” Casey said, as he looked at a perplexed Nico. “Guys, I’m out of here. See you when you get back from the honeymoon.” He turned and scurried away. Nico and Levi turned to each other as he vanished out of the room.

“Maleficent?” Nico asked. Levi shrugged.

**Saturday, 11:40 pm**

The room had mostly emptied out. The band had announced the last song. Myrna Schmitt had already said her goodbyes to her son and son-in-law and had departed with Elaine. David and Angelica Kim had headed back to their suite after hugging the newlyweds once more time. Gio Kim had long gone back to his room. Nico and Levi sat quietly together at the head table, Levi resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.

Billy DuShane, clad in his self-described “work drag” of a soft blue suit and lavender open-collar shirt, sat down quietly next to Nico.

“How we doing, my kings?” Nico and Levi gave Billy happy but tired smiles.

“It’s been...quite a day,” Levi said softly. “So awesome.”

“Billy, I --” Nico put his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “I can’t -- we can’t thank you enough.” 

Billy put a hand over Nico’s. “It was my pleasure. This one’s been -- very special.” Billy reached around and took Levi’s hand with his free one. “We started out rough, but ended _so_ smooth.” They all laughed together. “And you are _hitched_ , gentlemen! How does it feel?”

Levi and Nico turned to look at each other. Billy smiled.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” He squeezed their hands, then stood up. “Your suite’s ready and waiting when you are.” Billy looked around at the remaining guests, milling around. “At midnight, the hotel’s gonna gently swoosh everybody out. If I were you, I’d make the last rounds and then head upstairs. I’ll take care of everything else.” Nico and Levi rose as well. They moved in for a group hug. Billy closed his eyes and purred. When he opened his eyes, Nico and and Levi saw the tears welling up. He laughed.

“Y’all gonna make me cry!” He drew Levi and Nico in close and whispered. “Now, say your farewells, go upstairs and _get busy!_ ” Levi turned his face into Nico’s chest as Nico snorted. Billy pulled away, shot them a mischievous look, then spun off and walked towards the band. Nico turned to Levi and leaned in.

“You heard the man.”

Levi grinned. He started to say “Elvis,” but thought the better of it. He didn’t want to re-adjust his inseam in public again.

**Sunday, 1:07 am**

“ _Oh. Sweet._ _JESUS!_ ”

His panting slowly subsiding, Levi had managed to choke out the three words as he lay on top of Nico, who pulled Levi’s face up to his as he kissed him for what seemed like forever.

“Mmm, stop, I have to breathe!” Levi pulled away again. He dropped his head onto Nico’s chest, which was still heaving up and down.

“Oh, duuude…” was all Nico could manage between breaths. He wrapped his arms around Levi and held him tightly. “Daaammmn…”

“Uh...oh...okay,” Levi pried himself off Nico and rolled over onto his back. “If this is what married sex is _really_ like, we need to get married, like, every weekend.” Nico chuckled as he tried to slow his breathing. He rolled over onto his side, and gently began stroking Levi’s damp hair.

“Might be a little expensive, babe.” Nico leaned in for another kiss. Levi pulled Nico’s head onto his chest. His gently pulled Nico’s plastered hair away from his face.

“Yeah, probably.” They were silent for a moment. “A part of me still can’t believe your parents paid for everything.”

“They wanted to, Levi. It was their gift to us.”

“I know, I know. It’s just so -- amazing.” Levi kissed the top of Nico’s head. “They’re good people, Nico. Your parents, Sunny, Gio -- they’re good people.” Nico silently stared out the big windows. “That night, you remember, when you first told me about your family --”

“The night I was such an asshole, you mean?”

“Nico.” Levi pulled Nico up, so they faced each other on the pillows. “You _weren’t_ an asshole. It was the night you opened up to me. I think of it as the night I really began to know you.” Nico smiled.

“You remember the night you came out to your mom?” Levi nodded. “That was the night I knew how right I was to fall in love with you.” Nico’s gaze bore straight into Levi. “That was when I knew you were _my_ sunsword, Levi Joshua Schmitt-Kim.” Levi felt the tears pooling in his eyes. He reached for Nico and held him as he started to cry.

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” Nico whispered. He stroked Levi’s back as he kissed his ear. Levi pulled away and laughed through the tears.

“Great! Where’s Taryn with the tissues _now?_ ” Nico gently brushed Levi’s tears away with his thumb. Levi wrapped his hand around Nico’s.

“Listen,” Nico said softly. “Okay?” Levi nodded and willed himself to be silent. “We’ve talked about kids,” Nico continued. “I want our daughter’s name to be Lilly. Okay?” Levi’s eyes widened. “And our son’s name to be -- “

“David Michael?” Levi guessed correctly. Nico smiled and nodded. “Oh my god, I love you, Nico DramaQueen Schmitt-Kim. Have I told you that recently?” 

“Yeah. But you can say it as many times as you want.” Nico pulled Levi in for another kiss. “Because I plan to say it to you every day.”

“The cheese stands alone,” Levi teased. He put his head back on Nico’s chest. “Is Seoul really as big as everyone says it is?” Nico smiled.

“We’ll find out when we get there. Just a couple of days from now.” Levi looked up.

“You think there’s really a chance we can find your relatives?”

Nico swiftly pulled Levi up, so Levi straddled him.

“ _Our_ relatives, Doctor Schmitt- _Kim_.” Levi broke into a happy smile.

“Yep. _Our_ relatives.” They gazed at each other for a long moment. Then Levi slowly slid himself onto Nico again.They melted into each other as the lights of downtown Seattle shimmered around them.

The night, like their life together, was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where The Schmico Chronicles come to an end. This started out as a simple story of Levi's struggle to come out. I wrote it because it seemed to echo my own struggles coming out, too. I never expected it to expand. But the boys had a story to tell. And I found I cared deeply about them and their story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and especially those who were kind enough to comment and encourage me. It means more than you know.
> 
> I'll be watching S16. Perhaps I will hear another story that the boys need to tell. You never know. Because it all turns on a dime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read. Comments always welcome. 
> 
> You may also have noticed I am a Stephen Sondheim fan.


End file.
